


LETTERS

by JosephineDarcy



Category: Brittish Gentleman, Kingsman (Movies), hartwin - Fandom
Genre: Another version of Arthur, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, F/M, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Hart is hopeless romantic, His illusion in love, I'm dying in love with Harry Hart, Love Letters, M/M, Protective Harry Hart, Romantic Harry Hart, Secret love
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephineDarcy/pseuds/JosephineDarcy
Relationships: Charlie Hesketh/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart Arthur/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Original Male Character(s), Harry Hart | Galahad/Percival, Harry Hart | Galahad/Roxy Morton | Lancelot, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot/Percival
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	LETTERS

Eggsy là một thằng nhóc khó tính và bất trị.

Chuyện này thì cả tổ chức ai cũng biết.

Mà cũng không hẳn vậy, chuyện bất trị thì ai cũng biết nhưng đoạn khó tính thì không được rõ ràng như thế.

Không ai có thể quên chuyện cậu ta chỉa xe của Arthur cua cả chục vòng dằn mặt trước nhà ông cha dượng bạo lực trước khi bị đích thân Galahad xách cổ về dạy dỗ về chuyện một quý ông không bao giờ cua xe kiểu đó hay chuyện cậu ta tua ngược cái xe của thằng em trời đánh – một lần nữa, của lão cha dượng - cả mấy cây số trong sự bần thần của đám cảnh sát trước khi tông thẳng vào trụ nước cứu hỏa bên lề đường chỉ vì né một con chó lang thang. Đấy là chưa kể tới hàng đống chuyện lùm xùm khác khi cậu ta đã vào Kingsman mà nổi bật nhất là Arthur tiền nhiệm – người đứng đầu tổ chức và cũng là người thường xuyên bị cơn thịnh nộ bất thình lình giáng vào đầu – đã bị cậu ta sạc cho một trận ra trò ngay giữa cuộc họp tuyển chọn ra một vị trí mới thay thế cho Galahad – một kẻ khó tính không kém khác trong tổ chức hay phải nói là khó tính hơn cả thằng nhóc – vào cái ngày mọi người những tưởng ông ấy đã qua đời trong khi làm nhiệm vụ.

Cũng không hẳn là vậy.

Công bằng mà nói, thằng nhóc Eggsy chỉ khó trị, chứ không phải hoàn toàn bất trị.

Tạ ơn Merlin tối cao. Người duy nhất có thể trị nổi cậu ta ít ra vẫn còn sống sau bảy tháng trời ròng rã mất tăm tích.

Thật ra, Galahad mới là kẻ bất trị duy nhất trong cái tổ chức hỗn độn này. Ông ta mất tích bảy tháng trời, để lại tổ chức vật vã trong những trận lôi đình phát tát thường xuyên từ thằng nhóc Galahad.

Cậu ta lầm lì suốt cả ngày và nổi quạu với tất cả mọi người, cậu ta phát điên khi người ta đòi thay thế vị trí của Galahad, cậu ta theo dõi sát sao mọi cuộc tổ chức tìm kiếm Galahad của Merlin rồi khi không một tin tức nào hữu dụng xuất hiện, cậu lại nổi giận rồi rơi vào thế trầm cảm, xù lông như một con mèo khó ưa. Đến ngay cả Rexter – chú chó tội nghiệp từng đồng hành với Charlie kẻ phản bội cũng không thoát khỏi tai ương. Nhiều lần người ta trông thấy Eggsy tức giận đuổi theo Rexter vòng quanh sân đáp trực thăng chỉ bởi vì chú chó run rủi làm sao lại có liên hệ với Charlie, mà Charlie lại liên hệ gián tiếp đến cái chết của Galahad. Cho nên…

Đến ngay cả Galahad chân chính cũng không thoát khỏi cơn thịnh nộ của thằng nhóc. Trong khi cả tổ chức vẫn còn bàng hoàng trong niềm vui trước sự trở về của ông thì Eggsy – người mà dân chúng Kingsman vốn nghĩ rằng sẽ hân hoan đến từng đầu ngón tay, ngón chân hay thậm chí đến rắn cả cái mồm độc địa mà không thốt nổi nên lời – lại chạy đến mắng té tát vào mặt ông. Thằng bé thật vô lễ và quá đáng, nhất là khi người nó quan tâm vừa trở về từ cõi chết. Và một lần nữa, khi người ta vốn nghĩ người đàn ông kia sẽ giáo huấn hay ít nhất cũng nhẹ nhàng chỉnh lại những lời nói sỗ sàng của thằng nhóc như ông vẫn hay thế với tất cả mọi người, Galahad chỉ im lặng, ông lắng nghe mọi thứ thằng bé gào vào mặt ông với thái độ cực kì kiên nhẫn. Dường như chỉ nói thôi là chưa đủ, thằng bé bắt đầu vung tay múa chân nhưng không phải nhằm vào ông, cậu ta chỉ đang diễn tả sự tức giận của chính mình theo cách mà một người Ý thường làm duy có điều cậu ta chẳng hề liên quan gì đến cái quốc gia máu nóng ấy.

“Tôi xin lỗi”

Lời xin lỗi khó hiểu ấy từ ông như châm ngòi cho cơn giận của thằng nhóc lên đến đỉnh điểm.

Cậu ta ngồi sụp xuống nền đất òa khóc.

Chẳng ai ngờ đến tình huống ấy. Mọi người trong phòng bối rối nhìn nhau. Liệu họ có nên ra ngoài để lại sự riêng tư cho hai người đó tự giải quyết? Cuộc họp có nên hoãn lại vào ngày khác? Hay ta chỉ việc đơn giản thêm một cái ghế vào cạnh chỗ ngồi của Galahad, dù gì người ta cũng ngầm hiểu với nhau rằng Eggsy sẽ chẳng nói gì nổi ít nhất cho đến hết ngày hôm đó và còn lâu thì cậu ta mới chịu để Galahad ra khỏi tầm mắt?

“Vui lòng kê thêm giúp tôi một chiếc ghế ở đấy là được”

“Mừng ông trở về, Galahad”

“Chúng tôi thật sự biết ơn ông”

Mọi người ái ngại nhìn về phía thằng nhóc để ông hiểu lòng biết ơn của họ sâu sắc đến nhường nào. Ông khẽ chớp mắt ra hiệu “Tôi lo được” rồi quỳ xuống bên cạnh dỗ dành thằng bé ương bướng. Mất một lúc nhọc nhằn ông mới mang được thằng nhóc ngồi yên vị trên ghế. Mũi giày Oxford bóng loáng của cậu ta bị nền nhà cào trầy nham nhở. Đúng như dự đoán, cậu ta không nói năng gì trong suốt buổi họp, cậu ta chỉ im lìm vòng tay ôm chặt lấy cánh tay ông. Nét tức giận mà cả đội phải chịu đựng suốt bảy tháng nay hầu như không còn hằn trên gương mặt non trẻ, cứ như sự hiện diện của Galahad vừa rửa bay nó ra khỏi mặt cậu ta. Eggsy trông lại trẻ con như cậu vốn vậy, bình yên và nhẹ nhõm đến lạ.

Những ngày sau đấy bắt đầu một chuỗi ngày đau khổ mới cho đám người trong hội. Khi chứng bất trị của thằng nhóc cuối cùng cũng có người cao tay hơn chữa trị thì nó lại khoác lên mình căn bệnh mới – thứ mà ai cũng ngờ ngợ rằng vẫn luôn tồn tại âm ỉ bên trong cậu ta nhưng chưa có cơ hội để bùng phát. Giờ đây, ông già Galahad chính là chất xúc tác còn thiếu cho cái thói ấy nổ tung.

Nếu Galahad khó tính trong cách ăn mặc và khó chịu với hầu hết mọi tình huống trong cái cuộc đời vốn không bao giờ chịu chạy thẳng này thì thằng bé sống cùng ổng lại khó chịu với tất cả mọi người mà nó cho rằng có nguy cơ rình rập bắt mất Galahad một lần nữa ra khỏi tầm mắt nó. Chẳng ai biết nó học cái thói ấy từ ai, chắc chắn không phải từ Galahad, càng không phải từ Merlin, đừng có cái gì cũng đổ cho Merlin, ai cũng biết ông già Merlin là kẻ ngoài cứng trong mềm nhất quả đất này, hoặc có thể là từ Percival, cứ nhìn cái cách ông ta lom lom dòm chừng Lancelot là biết. Merlin thề rằng Arthur sẽ chẳng đời nào tách nổi Eggsy ra khỏi ông già Galahad mà không phải dùng đến vũ lực. Mà dám dùng vũ lực với Eggsy thì người ta nên đề phòng ông già đi cạnh nó. Ông ta có thể trông thế đấy nhưng xét cho cùng lại là kẻ nguy hiểm nhất. Hai người đấy cứ như hình với bóng, cậu ta săm soi mọi thứ xung quanh – một bản tính cần thiết mà trước đây cậu ta không hề ứng dụng trong công tác gián điệp nay lại đi áp dụng triệt để vào công tác bảo vệ Galahad. Cậu ta sẽ kín đáo tạo khoảng cách cho người tiếp xúc với ông, mọi người đều phải nằm ngoài vùng an toàn. Dù bản thân ông vốn không yêu thích gì sự đụng chạm không cần thiết nhưng thái độ của Eggsy đôi khi làm người khác phiền lòng đến mức khiến Galahad phải lên tiếng nhẹ nhàng gọi tên cậu ta để nhắc nhở. Bọn họ dùng bữa riêng chỉ bởi vì Eggsy không muốn ai khác tiếp cận bữa ăn của ông. Cậu ta vẫn còn bị ám ảnh chuyện Valentine đã len lỏi vươn tay đến tận người đứng đầu tổ chức. Nếu đã thế thì liệu thằng bé còn có thể tin tưởng được ai. Merlin luôn biết việc đấy có phần không phải phép nhưng những lí do chính đáng mà Eggsy đưa ra quả thật thuyết phục đến mức ai cũng phải ngờ rằng phải chăng chính Galahad đã mớm cho cậu ta cả thảy những lý lẽ đó chỉ để họ được riêng tư bên nhau nhiều nhất có thể và bọn Merlin vốn chẳng là cái đinh gì trong mắt hai người họ.

Cho đến ngày Harry Hart chính thức trở thành Arthur.

……….

Chuyện vốn không có gì bất thường cho đến một ngày Eggsy nhận được một lá thư nặc danh nằm ngay ngắn trong ngăn thư riêng của cậu tại hiệu may Kingsman.

Bảy năm – cậu bé ngày nào được thành viên ưu tú nhất của tổ chức tiến cử cho vị trí Galahad nay thật sự đã trưởng thành. Trải qua bao lần sinh tử trong nghề cũng như những trải nghiệm tình cảm lứa đôi mà bất cứ người đàn ông nào ít ra cũng đã từng nếm trải vài lần trong đời, Eggsy cảm như mình đã chai sạn đi nhiều trong cảm xúc.

Cho đến ngày cậu phát hiện một lá thư viết tay nằm trong ngăn tủ riêng.

……….

Kingsman là một tổ chức tân tiến thuộc hàng bậc nhất, chuyện này trong tổ chức ai cũng biết. Nhưng đồng thời Kingsman cũng là một tổ chức thuộc hàng lâu đời bậc nhất, việc này mọi người nơi đây cũng biết nốt. Vậy nên chẳng có gì là ngạc nhiên khi một thứ cổ lỗ sĩ như những ngăn tủ cá nhân vẫn tồn tại trong hiệu may. Mọi người nơi đây hầu như cố tình quên béng đi sự tồn tại của căn phòng riêng tư ấy. Thật ra mà nói, căn phòng ấy riêng tư còn hơn cả văn phòng làm việc của Arthur - nơi duy nhất trong cái đất nước kín kẽ này thoát khỏi tầm mắt của Merlin. Ai ai cũng mặc định rằng nơi ấy hẳn phải rỉ sét đến mức chẳng ai buồn ghé vào. Tại sao người ta phải vào đấy trong khi mọi thứ hiện đại đều sẵn ra đó? Người ta có thể đi một vòng quanh nước Anh chỉ sau 20 phút, liên lạc qua kính và thậm chí có thể bay thẳng ra ngoài vũ trụ chỉ sau vài thao tác. Vậy nên cái nơi ấy ắt hẳn phải mối mọt cả lên vì chẳng ai buồn nhớ đến.

Nhưng điều đấy không hẳn chính xác.

Merlin quả thật không hề sờ tay đến cái chốn ấy. Ông ấy từng bảo với Eggsy rằng nơi đó vốn không hề lắp camera quan sát chỉ bởi vì đấy là chốn riêng tư, mà một quý ông hay quý cô đúng nghĩa sẽ không xâm phạm vào vùng cấm địa ấy. Arthur đương nhiệm thì khỏi bàn đến làm gì cho mất công, ông ấy có lẽ sẽ là người đầu tiên trong cái tổ chức này ủng hộ quan điểm đó. Đôi khi Eggsy ngờ ngợ rằng Arthur thật ra lớn tuổi hơn nhiều so với cái vẻ ngoài trẻ trung của ông, bằng không thì làm sao mà một người như thế lại có thể mang nét hoài cổ đến vậy.

Nhớ năm Eggsy 19 tuổi, đinh ninh rằng ông ắt hẳn sẽ thích, cậu đã tặng Arthur một cây bút Mont Blanc nhân dịp sinh nhật, cũng như bao lĩnh vực mang tính chất quý tộc khác, thật ra cậu không hề am hiểu gì về lĩnh vực này, chỉ là mọi người đều nói đấy là một hãng bút có tiếng, sang trọng, êm tay và đắt đỏ, một thứ như thế rõ ràng phải được cầm trên tay của Arthur. Thế nhưng vài tháng sau ngày sinh nhật, Eggsy tình cờ biết được Arthur xưa nay chỉ sử dụng bút thương hiệu Graf von Faber Castell, chẳng phải vì bất cứ lí do gì mà Eggsy từng nghĩ nó phù hợp với ông, dù cho thật sự thì cái thương hiệu ấy cũng chẳng rẻ rúng gì cho cam, nguyên nhân chỉ vì nó là thương hiệu lâu đời nhất, già cỗi nhất.

Thì cậu đã bảo gì nào. Arthur là một kẻ hoài cổ.

Nhưng mấy cái ngăn tủ trong căn phòng riêng tư ấy thì không hề mối mọt như cậu vẫn nghĩ, đơn giản vì mọi người vẫn thường xuyên đến đấy, chỉ là vào những khung giờ hoàn toàn khác nhau nên họ hiếm khi phải chạm mặt.

Phải thừa nhận rằng, không hiểu vì nguyên do gì, nhưng cái khoảnh khắc ấy phải nói là khá xấu hổ.

Không! Eggsy không nói về lá thư mà là về cái khoảnh khắc chạm mặt nhau đầy bối rối kia.

Họ - những con người hoạt động hoàn toàn độc lập, chỉ gặp nhau mỗi khi có cuộc họp nhưng thậm chí vào những lúc ấy cũng chỉ là những hình ảnh trực tuyến mờ ảo, cơ bản mà nói, những thành viên trong tổ chức dẫu biết rằng vẫn tề tựu về hiệu may hầu như mỗi ngày nhưng mặt đối mặt trò chuyện hay dùng bữa cùng nhau thì vẫn là điều gì đó xa vời với hiện thực. Ví như chuyện nhìn thấy Lancelot hàng ngày trên mắt kính chẳng có gì xa lạ với Eggsy nhưng cậu vẫn nhớ như in một hôm thứ tư nọ, cậu đã vô tình va phải cô bạn tại phòng thư khi trên tay cô là một gói quà mà nhìn sơ bộ thôi cũng đủ biết Percival chính là người tặng – cứ tin cậu đi, bất cứ ai từng nhìn thấy cái cách Percival đi ngang đi dọc mấy xấp vải sọc carô của ông Wood đều biết ông ấy phát cuồng vì những họa tiết ấy, mà lớp giấy gói quà của Lancelot thì rõ là quá trời sọc. Cô nàng mặt mày đỏ lựng khi trông thấy Eggsy, chào hỏi qua loa vài câu rồi bối rối đi mất. Eggsy cũng bối rối, phải thừa nhận rằng phần nguyên nhân vì gói quà ấy chiếm tỉ lệ không nhỏ nhưng phần còn lại thì, nhìn một Lancelot bằng xương bằng thịt khác hẳn với hình ảnh bốn chiều, đột nhiên Eggsy cảm thấy không còn chuyện gì để nói với cô gái dù cho hầu như tuần nào họ cũng nói chuyện trực tuyến đến khuya ngày nào đó mà cả hai cùng được nghỉ phép.

Những buổi chuyện trò với Merlin cũng tạm ổn, Merlin thì luôn ở đó nhưng ông ấy cũng không bao giờ ở đó hoàn toàn. Thì kiểu như thân xác thì vẫn ngồi trong hiệu may nhưng tâm trí của ông thì nằm ở Belarus hay một quần đảo bí mật nào đó mà tổ chức đặt mấy quả tên lửa chẳng hạn, ông ấy vẫn nghe bạn nói đấy nhưng trả lời không được nhiệt tình cho lắm. Cũng phải, chẳng thể trách Merlin được, ông vốn có bao việc phải lo. Một kiểu quản gia sinh mạng. Không chỉ riêng thành viên của tổ chức này mà là của toàn nhân loại. Ai mà kham cho nổi. Ít nhất thì Eggsy vẫn biết ơn ông đã âm thầm bảo bọc cậu từ phía sau mỗi khi phải thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Và ông đã lắng nghe mỗi khi cậu có chuyện cần nói, dù cho…vậy đấy.

Arthur đương nhiệm lại là một cá thể hoàn toàn khác. Hummmm. Chẳng biết nên nói gì về Arthur. Đã bảy năm trôi qua nhưng Eggsy vẫn chưa thể quen với việc gọi ông là Arthur. Thỉnh thoảng, cậu lại vô tình gọi thẳng tên ông. Ông vẫn thường tằng hắng nhắc nhở mỗi khi việc ấy xuất hiện trong cuộc họp. Ông thuộc dạng người công chính liêm minh, công tư rõ ràng. Mà đúng ra thì Eggsy không chắc ở Arthur có tồn tại thứ mang tên “việc tư” hay không.

Khác với Merlin hay Lancelot, Eggsy gặp Arthur hầu như mỗi ngày, khi cậu bảo “gặp Arthur” thì việc đó thật sự là “gặp” bằng xương bằng thịt. Đó luôn là hoạt động yêu thích nhất và cũng là phần đáng trông đợi nhất trong ngày của Eggsy. Và cậu luôn tự dối lòng rằng cái vẻ ngoài ưa nhìn đến đáng kinh ngạc kia của người đàn ông không tác động gì nhiều tới cảm xúc thôi thúc trong cậu. Mỗi khi cậu ở nhà, như một thói quen khó bỏ, mà cậu cũng không muốn bỏ, cậu luôn dùng bữa với Arthur. Trong những bữa ăn riêng tư chỉ có hai người ấy, cậu lại quen miệng gọi ông là “Harry”, và lạ lùng thay, chưa khi nào ông hé môi nhắc nhở cậu. Dần dà, cậu ngầm hiểu rằng, cậu vẫn luôn có thể gọi ông như thế miễn là chỉ có hai người bọn họ với nhau.

Harry không nói nhiều cho lắm. Không như Lancelot, cô ấy có thể nói về đủ thứ trên đời và ngồi nghe Eggsy kể đủ chuyện nhăng nhít mà những thanh niên như họ thường va chạm phải trong cuộc sống. Cũng không như Merlin, Merlin nghe nhiều hơn nói, đơn giản vì ông không có thời gian và đủ lưu tâm để mà phản hồi.

Harry thường im lặng dùng bữa cùng Eggsy, ông nghe mọi thứ mà cậu nói, đấy là thật sự lắng nghe, và thỉnh thoảng đưa ra vài bình luận. Ban đầu Eggsy ngờ ngợ rằng ông cũng như Merlin nhưng ông thoảng hoặc sẽ nhắc lại chuyện mà cậu đã kể đâu hồi vài tháng trước, những khi mà ông đã im lặng khiến cậu nhầm tưởng rằng ông thật ra đã chẳng thèm nghe gì ráo trọi.

Và cũng không hiểu vì lý do gì mà Eggsy luôn tin mọi điều Arthur nói. Như cái lần cậu bạo gan hỏi chuyện cây bút Mont Blanc sử dụng có tốt không. Ông đã thành thật bảo rằng ông không biết vì chưa từng dùng đến. Cậu đã khá buồn lòng vì ý nghĩ đó. Dường như nhận ra nỗi thất vọng nhen nhóm trong sự im lặng bất thường từ cậu, ông đã hé lớp suit jacket để lộ cây bút Mont Blanc được kẹp khéo léo bên trong nơi ngực áo.

“Tôi không thích nó bị hết mực”

Sự kì lạ của người đàn ông đó luôn làm thỏa lòng Eggsy, vì nguyên nhân gì thì cậu cũng không hiểu nổi. Và cậu không dại gì mà thổ lộ điều đấy với ông. Chuyện gì cũng được, trừ chuyện đấy.

Thi thoảng khi những nỗi buồn xâm chiếm lấy cảm xúc nơi cậu, không muốn Harry phải nghe mấy chuyện vẩn vơ ấy, cậu lại giữ nó cho riêng mình. Những lúc ấy ông chỉ yên lặng dùng bữa nhưng cậu vẫn luôn biết khi nào ánh mắt quan tâm ấy hướng về phía mình. Đôi lúc ông sẽ hỏi thẳng vào vấn đề. Những khi như vậy, có khi cậu chỉ đơn giản ngồi lại trong văn phòng ông cả ngày. Thì trước đây họ đã từng có khoảng thời gian sống cùng nhau dưới một mái nhà không phải sao, chuyện này chẳng có gì to tát. Cậu chẳng làm gì ngoài ngồi đó hoặc nằm đó trên ghế sôpha, còn ông thì vẫn làm công việc hàng ngày của ông nơi bàn làm việc với mớ giấy tờ cao như núi. Đôi khi cậu tỉnh dậy lúc nửa đêm với chiếc chăn trên người còn người đàn ông đó ngủ quên trên ghế của chính mình với tay vẫn còn chống dưới cằm, đèn làm việc vẫn sáng nhưng ánh đèn trong phòng đã được tắt đi. Những lúc ấy cậu lại thấy thương ông vô hạn, nói thế không có nghĩa cậu không thương ông vào những lúc khác, Harry là một trường hợp khá đặc biệt từng xảy ra trong đời Eggsy và chuyện Eggsy yêu thương điều đặc biệt ấy chẳng có gì là lạ.

Đã có lúc cậu gào vào mặt ông chuyện ông nên chết quách đi thay vì cứ ngồi đấy lên giọng dạy đời cậu trong khi ông chính là nguyên nhân khiến cậu phải mồ côi và khiến cả nhà cậu lâm vào cảnh khốn cùng. Hai ngày sau, ông đã chết thật, với phát súng ngay giữa đầu khi làm nhiệm vụ, với Eggsy ngồi đó chứng kiến trực tiếp toàn bộ sự việc trên màn hình máy tính. Cậu nhớ mình đã cảm thấy trống rỗng, sau đó là cơn sốc của đau đớn và hoảng loạn dâng lên, cậu gần như không thể đứng nổi. Bảy tháng sau, ông đột nhiên trở về, đến giờ Eggsy vẫn không thể nhớ khi ấy cậu đã làm gì, chỉ biết rằng cậu đã kè kè bên ông hai năm sau đó, ngay cả khi ông đã trở thành Arthur, điều mà rõ ràng ít gây nguy hiểm đến tính mạng hơn nhiều so với trước kia và tâm trí Eggsy vẫn luôn nhắc nhở rằng đừng bao giờ nói những điều mà trong thật tâm cậu không hề muốn.

Cậu không nghĩ bản thân đã làm chuyện gì quá đáng, thế nhưng mọi người đều nhất trí cho rằng chuyện cậu luôn cảnh giác cao độ như thế mỗi khi bên Arthur là không cần thiết. Ai trong cái tổ chức này mà chẳng biết bản thân Arthur vốn là một loại vũ khí thượng hạng, đẹp đến bất thường nhưng tiềm tàng tính sát thương cực kì cao cũng như nguy hiểm chết người khi cần thiết. Dù chuyện nhà thờ ở Kentucky vốn là một vết nhơ mà ai cũng muốn quên đi nhưng nó lại là minh chứng rõ ràng nhất cho việc nếu ông ấy có thể lấy mạng hàng chục người chỉ trong vài phút ngắn ngủi thì việc Eggsy luôn cảnh giác cao độ trong việc bảo vệ Arthur là chuyện dư thừa hết sức. Ông ấy có thể nhặt một tờ giấy nhẹ nhàng đến mức không gây ra bất cứ vết nhăn nào nhưng đồng thời có thể dùng chính tờ giấy ấy cắt cổ người khác trong chớp mắt. Đừng bao giờ đánh giá người khác qua vẻ ngoài của họ. Đặc biệt khi đấy là Arthur. Ấy thế nhưng Eggsy chẳng thể ngăn nổi bản thân cái cảm giác thôi thúc muốn che chắn cho ông. Một lần là quá đủ, cậu không chắc bản thân có đủ sức chịu đựng thêm lần nữa nếu chẳng may có việc gì xảy đến với người đàn ông kia. Có thể đấy là nguyên nhân thôi thúc cậu luôn dành thời gian dùng bữa riêng với ông mọi khi cậu có thể. Cậu không muốn bất kì một ai ở gần ông, cậu không chắc đấy có phải là chiếm hữu hay không nhưng cái viễn cảnh kẻ phản bội nào đấy âm thầm trà trộn trong tổ chức luôn khuấy động tâm trí cậu. Nhỡ đâu…

Nếu bản thân Arthur có cho rằng Eggsy đã đi quá xa trong cái công tác bảo vệ dư thừa ấy thì ông cũng đã không hé môi lời nào về chuyện này. Cậu biết ông biết nguyên nhân thật sự đằng sau chuyện cậu luôn kiếm cớ để được nếm thử trước bữa ăn hàng ngày của ông nhưng ông vẫn để cậu làm vậy. Không phải ông xem cậu như một phép thử, chuyện Arthur yêu mến Eggsy trong tổ chức chẳng còn ai xa lạ, chỉ là việc đó khiến cậu bé của ông được yên lòng và ông thì biết chắc trong thức ăn vốn chẳng hề có độc tố. Với họ thế là đủ.

Nhưng việc im lặng của Arthur thật sự là một thách thức lớn với Eggsy. Ban đầu cậu cảm thấy vô cùng hài lòng về chuyện Arthur có phần ưu ái cậu hơn mọi người nhưng việc đấy không kéo dài lâu, ông tỏ ra công bằng trong mọi việc, ông vẫn khó chịu và phật ý mỗi khi cậu gây chuyện, hệt như cái cách ông phản ứng với Lancelot hay Bors. Ông sắp xếp công việc để ăn tối riêng với Merlin và họ nói về cái tích sự gì suốt hai giờ sau đó sau cánh cửa cài then khóa chốt thì có trời mới biết nổi. Cứ tin Eggsy đi, cậu đã gặng hỏi Merlin chuyện đó nhưng không có kết quả khả quan, ông ta nổi tiếng với cái miệng kín như hến. Cậu thậm chí từng lẻn vào phòng quan sát nhưng Merlin đều đã ra tay trước một bước, ngăn chặn mọi thông tin, hình ảnh phát trực tiếp từ văn phòng Arthur. Ông mời Percival vào văn phòng và an ủi ông ấy về sự mất mát đáng tiếc của một thành viên trong gia đình. Ông tổ chức bữa tiệc gặp mặt cho mọi người trong tổ chức, chẳng ngại ngần gì khi để Lancelot ngồi cạnh và hỏi thăm xem cô ấy có cảm thấy hài lòng về món tráng miệng mới hay không.

Và chẳng có gì ngạc nhiên khi một số người trong tổ chức thường tỏ ý ngưỡng mộ rõ ràng với Arthur. Thậm chí Lancelot từng có lần buột miệng bảo Eggsy rằng Arthur trông thật quyến rũ trong bộ suit mới và băn khoăn về thứ mà Arthur sử dụng để có một mái tóc màu mật mượt mà đáng ganh tị đến vậy.

Là nhụy hoa nghệ tây.

Eggsy nhớ bản thân đã trả lời trong tức tối khi Lancelot tỏ ý xa hơn khi nhờ Eggsy hỏi ướm thử xem Arthur thích mẫu người như thế nào. Dĩ nhiên cậu biết đấy là nhụy hoa nghệ tây. Cậu đã sống cùng ông một khoảng thời gian sau khi ông trở về và trước đó bảy tháng trong căn hộ của ông. Ông đặt mua mỗi ba tháng một lần để chúng luôn được tươi mới và thanh toán trước cả thảy vào ngày đầu năm. Cậu nhớ bản thân đã ngạc nhiên đến độ nào chỉ vài tháng sau ngày ông mất, một bưu phẩm mang tên ông đã được chuyển đến trước cửa nhà. Cậu khóc như mưa cả tuần lễ sau đó. Cậu biết ông thích hoa tulip vàng, ông chỉ mặc được áo cardigan dệt từ len cashmere vào mùa đông vì da ông dễ dị ứng, ông không ăn được hàu và nhím biển vì khắp người sẽ nổi mẩn đỏ sau đó, ông không thích mèo vì chúng khiến ông cảm thấy ngứa ngáy, ông chỉ sử dụng xà phòng làm từ nguyên liệu tự nhiên, nước hoa phải có hương gỗ đàn hương và nhiều thứ vụn vặt khác mà Eggsy đã tự để ý thấy.

Và ông thích vuốt tóc Eggsy vào lúc sáng sớm. Chuyện đấy chỉ có hai người họ ngầm biết với nhau. Cậu không biết mảng nào chính xác hơn, chuyện ông thích vuốt tóc người khác hay chuyện người khác đấy là cậu hay chuyện vào lúc sáng sớm nhưng phải nói rằng cậu khá hài lòng với biểu hiện hiếm hoi ấy từ ông.

Ngoài ra thì không gì nữa.

Bảy năm trôi qua, cậu cũng dần nguôi ngoai đi những cảm giác thôi thúc cháy bỏng của tuổi trẻ. Trải qua vài mối tình chẳng đi đến đâu, ban đầu cậu có để mắt thử đến vài cô gái nhưng chẳng mấy chốc cậu nhận ra bản thân không thể chịu đựng nổi tính kiêu kỳ từ họ. Cậu cũng thử bắt chuyện và tạo mối quan hệ với những người phụ nữ lớn tuổi hơn, rồi cũng nhanh chóng phát hiện cậu không thể đáp ứng được những yêu cầu gần như không thể chạm tới của họ. Quả thật đàn ông thích theo đuổi và chinh phục thử thách, nhưng bên cạnh đó họ cũng sẽ sớm nhận ra giới hạn của bản thân. Chỉ là sớm hay muộn. Và như một phước lành của tạo hóa, Arthur đã luôn ở đó giúp cậu nhận ra những giới hạn của chính mình. Ít ra cậu cũng đã không mất quá nhiều thời gian cho chuyện đó. Hai năm sau, cậu có thêm ba mối quan hệ cá nhân với ba người đàn ông, chính xác hơn là một chàng trai và hai người đàn ông, không mối quan hệ nào tồn tại lâu hơn sáu tháng nhưng ít ra hai năm đấy đủ để khiến cậu nhận ra mối quan tâm của cậu nên đặt vào đâu.

Điều đặc biệt đã diễn ra vào một buổi sáng tháng ba.

Đấy là một ngày nắng đẹp, lạ lùng thay, ở cái đất nước này thì một ngày như thế thật quá sức hiếm hoi và kỳ lạ hơn hết thảy, cậu nhìn thấy Arthur đang ngồi dưới một tán cây xanh rì gần bãi đáp trực thăng, trên chiếc ghế tựa cũ kĩ, không cravat, chỉ với chiếc áo sơ mi trắng tinh trông vô hại gần chết trên người nhưng Eggsy dư biết nó có thể chống cả đạn, cổ áo đã được cởi vài nút, và tay áo mềm mại xắn lên quá khuỷu. Cậu đã tính gọi ông nhưng nhanh chóng nhận ra người đàn ông ấy đang ngủ say với một quyển sách úp trên ngực. Chuyện này lạ đến mức khiến Eggsy phải đứng đấy nhìn hồi lâu để rồi chợt nhận ra điều này thật cuốn hút. Chưa khi nào cậu nhìn thấy ông trong tình trạng “thiếu vải” như thế này. Làn da trên ngực ông trông thật mịn màng đang nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp thở. Tim cậu đập loạn trong lồng ngực hệt như cái ngày cậu bị trói nằm dưới đường ray xe lửa, chỉ là cảm giác lần này không phải sợ hãi đến hoảng loạn vì cận kề cái chết mà là vì cậu đã quá ngu ngốc. Cậu mải mê tìm kiếm xung quanh, tạo dựng quan hệ với những người hoàn toàn sai lầm. Ông ấy ở ngay đây, ngay trong tầm mắt cậu mỗi ngày. Ông chăm sóc, giúp đỡ và lắng nghe cậu. Cậu quan tâm, bảo vệ ông. Và hẳn là cậu đã bị mù lòa khi không nhận ra Arthur đẹp đến mức nào. Mái tóc xoăn của ông ánh lên sắc nâu óng ánh như mật ngọt. Làn da ông trắng tinh khôi như chưa từng bắt nắng. Trước đây cậu vốn nghĩ những làn da nâu bánh mật như các cô gái Latin mới là chuẩn mực của cái đẹp. Một đôi mắt đen như ẩn chứa bao sức mạnh của vũ trụ đã từng thu hút tầm mắt của Eggsy. Nhưng giờ thì…

Một ngày nắng đẹp thế này đã khiến cậu nhận ra nhiều điều mới mẻ. Ví như làn da Arthur trông hoàn hảo thế nào dưới ánh nắng le lói qua tán cây, một tác phẩm điêu khắc thực sự, quả thật phải có lí do khi hầu hết những thiên thần trong những bức tranh thời kỳ phục hưng đều được khắc họa với một làn da trắng như thạch cao. Dường như những tội lỗi trần tục không thể nào vấy bẩn lên họ. Và một đôi mắt đen nhánh thì không thể hắt lại hình ảnh của vạn vật trong ánh sáng. Đã nhiều lần Eggsy nhìn thấy chính mình nơi đáy mắt trong veo sắc nâu ngọt ngào ở Arthur.

Cậu đã quá mù lòa.

Arthur mới là hiện thân của cái đẹp hoàn hảo. Cậu đã mông lung ngần ấy năm. Mọi thứ cậu biết đều được truyền đạt từ ông. Và người đàn ông ấy đã không thể chỉ cho Eggsy biết thế nào là vẻ đẹp thật sự vì chính ông vốn không hề nhận ra điều đó. Ông không thể nhìn thấy bản thân như cái cách mà mọi người vẫn thấy. Chết tiệt! Lẽ ra cậu nên hỏi Percival hay bất cứ ai khác về lĩnh vực này. Đâu phải vô duyên vô cớ mà ông Wood luôn miệng bảo rằng Arthur giúp cửa hàng có thêm nhiều khách quen hơn.

Bàn tay ông chợt rơi thõng xuống bên thành ghế, Eggsy nhìn theo từng cử động với niềm say mê dạt dào. Từ khi cậu biết bản thân có cảm xúc với nam giới, cậu đã để ý đến hầu hết mọi người trong tổ chức, cậu tìm kiếm nơi từng thớ cơ trên cổ, trong nét góc cạnh của gương mặt, làn môi mỏng, bờ vai rộng, khuôn ngực, cơ bắp…mọi thứ mà một người đàn ông sẽ có, cậu đã trôi dạt hết hứng thú nơi đôi môi đầy đặn, những đường cong nơi chiếc hông đẫy đà của những người phụ nữ.

Nhưng bàn tay Arthur…một cảm xúc quá mới mẻ.

Những thôi thúc trào lên khiến cổ cậu như nghẹn ứ.

Cậu vươn tay.

Nhưng đôi mắt nâu ấy chợt mở khiến cậu giật tỉnh khỏi cơn say.

Đôi mắt cảnh giác sắc như dao ghim vào thực thể đang ở khoảng cách gần đến mức đáng báo động kia nhưng lại nhanh chóng mềm mại đi như bơ tan chảy trên than hồng khi nhận ra thực thể ấy là cậu.

“Suýt nữa là em đã nhận một dao từ ông.”

“Em chôm con dao của tôi hồi tháng trước rồi còn gì.”

“Ông là một kho vũ khí di động, Arthur. Làm như ông cần đến mấy thứ như thế để tiêu diệt em không bằng.”

Ông cười trước câu đùa của cậu, khẽ vươn vai rồi chợt thõng người ra, có lẽ do đã mệt từ việc ngủ khá lâu trong tư thế không thoải mái vừa rồi. Cậu dõi mắt nhìn theo từng chuyển động của cánh tay và như ngây ngẩn nhìn vào đường gợn sóng trên vai khi ông khẽ duỗi người.

“Hôm nay em đến sớm.”

“Em đến chơi với ông.”

Ông cười khiến nếp nhăn trên mắt khẽ hằn sâu hơn đôi chút – thứ duy nhất hiển hiện tuổi tác trên cơ thể ông.

“Chắc chỉ có em mới thấy nên đến chơi cùng một người già nua tẻ nhạt như tôi.”

Đoạn sau thì Eggsy chẳng thể nhớ nổi nữa. Người ta vẫn bảo khi ta hạnh phúc, thời gian dường như trôi đi nhanh hơn và trở nên mù mờ hơn. Cậu có thể chứng thực chuyện này. Sau cái ngày nhận ra tầm ảnh hưởng của Arthur đến trái tim cậu thì dường như mọi thứ đều trở nên vô cùng mờ nhạt.

……….

Cho đến ngày lá thư đấy nằm chình ình trong ngăn tủ. Lá thư trông bề ngoài bình thường như mọi lá thư khác, phong bì màu trắng ngà, được làm từ loại giấy nhìn sơ đã biết đắt đỏ, không đề tên người gửi. Thật lạ lùng! Bảy năm ở cái chốn này, chưa khi nào cậu nhận được thứ gì bất thường đến thế trong hòm thư. Quà sinh nhật hàng năm thì có nhưng thư thì không. Ai lại đi viết thư trong thời buổi công nghệ thế này. Có lẽ trừ Arthur. Nội dung bên trong thì chưa biết là gì nhưng nhìn sơ bộ lá thư này có vẻ khá trang trọng và bắt mắt. Ít nhất trong mắt người gửi, cậu cũng có trọng lượng nhất định. Cậu cẩn thận cất nó vào túi trong của áo jacket, tạt qua văn phòng Arthur để đưa ông lọ tinh dầu mà cậu đã mua làm quà trong nhiệm vụ ở châu Á ngày hôm kia, chỉa vài cái bánh quy trên bàn làm việc trước khi rời đi. Đã năm năm trôi qua, cậu vẫn chưa nói gì với Arthur, đến giờ cậu vẫn không thể tin được một kẻ vốn liều lĩnh như bản thân thế mà lại lo sợ chuyện tình cảm bị từ chối. Hoặc có lẽ cậu chỉ như thế khi đương đầu với Arthur, người đàn ông đó luôn mang khí chất áp đảo người khác và có một khả năng diệu kì trong việc kiềm chế tính xốc nổi của Eggsy, dù sao thì chẳng ai trong tổ chức này có thể hiểu rõ ông, người ta có thể biết ông thích trà gì, thích mang loại giày nào, những thứ kiểu thế, nhưng không phải kiểu mẫu người mà ông cảm thấy bị thu hút hay giới tính mà ông dành sự quan tâm. Những con người kiểu thế thường khó mà đoán định và ông cũng không có xu hướng muốn giãi bày những chuyện đời tư với bất kì ai, không một lời nói, không một dòng nhật ký, không một món đồ kỷ niệm – ít nhất thì món đồ đó nếu có cũng không được trưng bày giữa thanh thiên bạch nhật và một trong số đó nếu thật sự ông có vài món trở lên hiện đang nằm ấm áp và an toàn trong ngực áo jacket của ông.

Vừa về đến nhà, cậu cởi chiếc áo khoác móc lên thành ghế, bình thường Arthur sẽ không thích chuyện này đâu nhưng ông hiện đâu có ở đây. Rút phong thư ra khỏi túi áo, Eggsy ngồi trên ghế nơi bàn ăn – nơi mà đến giờ vẫn được Arthur cũng như Eggsy mặc định là chỗ riêng của ông trong căn nhà này. Mọi thứ trong nhà này kể từ khi Eggsy tiếp nhận đều được giữ nguyên hiện trạng hệt như khi Arthur còn ở đây. Phòng mẫu vật trưng bày những phiên bản nhiều chủng loại bướm khác nhau được Arthur sưu tầm từ khắp nơi trên thế giới, những bức tranh trừu tượng không tài nào hiểu nổi treo dọc hành lang, bộ sưu tập đồng xu cổ treo ngay cửa ra vào dưới nhà và hàng chục bức tranh về nhiều giống chó khác nhau treo rải rác khắp nơi. Eggsy có thể đơn giản là gỡ chúng xuống, đóng thùng lại rồi gửi trả về cho Arthur sau đó treo mấy thứ cậu thích lên để thay thế mấy khoảng trống ấy nhưng cậu đã không thể làm vậy. Cậu muốn sự tồn tại của ông bao quanh mình, cậu muốn căn nhà này có thứ níu kéo ông quay trở lại, hay ít ra còn thứ cho ông cái cớ đến chơi thường xuyên hơn mà không bị những người khác dị nghị. Phòng ngủ của ông vẫn được giữ nguyên trạng như khi ông rời đi hoặc ít ra cậu cũng đã cố giữ nó gần giống với nguyên trạng nhất có thể, thỉnh thoảng cậu vẫn ngủ trên chiếc giường ấy, cậu thích mùi hương của ông bay lẩn khuất quanh mình, mấy cái gối…mấy cái gối ấy quả là thiên đường của riêng cậu, mặc cho bao nhiêu lần cậu gửi chúng đi giặt giũ thì mùi của ông vẫn luôn còn đọng lại nồng nàn trên ấy, nếu ông có nhận ra điều gì bất thường thì ít ra ông cũng đã không hề phàn nàn tiếng nào. Có trời mới biết Eggsy đã sợ đến độ nào khi ông đột ngột đến chơi và ngủ lại vào một hôm mà cậu đã ngủ trên đấy cả đêm trước đó. Cậu đã căng thẳng cả đêm và cả sáng hôm sau nhưng ông không có dấu hiệu gì đáng ngờ cả. Có thể ông đã không hề nhận ra việc gì bất thường trên giường mình hoặc họa may ông có thì cũng không xem chuyện đấy là bất thường và không đáng để đề cập đến.

……….

**_“Dear Gary!”_ **

****

Ồ! Không phải Arthur. Đây không phải chữ của Arthur.

Một bức thư viết tay. Khá lộ liễu vì cậu có thể dò tìm ra đây là ai dựa vào nét chữ, không cần họ phải đề tên. Lẽ ra người này nên đánh máy bức thư nếu thật sự muốn nó nặc danh. Dù sao thì đây không phải Arthur, cậu biết rõ chữ viết của ông, cậu đã ghi nhớ nó gần một thập niên, không lí nào lại không nhận ra. Đây cũng không phải Merlin, chữ Merlin không được rõ ràng thế này. Lancelot càng không, chữ cô nàng xấu đau đớn cuộc đời, Eggsy đã trêu ghẹo chuyện này bấy lâu nay. Percival sao? Chuyện Percival viết thư cho cậu có vẻ không đúng, lí ra ông ấy nên viết cho Lancelot. Cậu sẽ chụp hình một đoạn không có thông tin quan trọng nào để nhờ Lancelot xác nhận liệu đây có phải Percival không.

Thế quái nào mà cậu đã hy vọng đây là Arthur cơ chứ?

**_“Tôi luôn băn khoăn tự hỏi liệu giờ này em đang làm gì. Tôi thì vẫn thế, ngày nối ngày, luôn song hành cùng người bạn lâu năm mang tên “đơn độc” và tự nhủ có khi nào trong cuộc sống vốn luôn tươi trẻ của em còn đủ khoảng trống mang tên tôi.”_ **

****

Eggsy ngồi thẩn người trên ghế không biết đã bao lâu với lá thư buông thõng trên tay. Giờ thì cậu không biết đích xác nên chụp đoạn nào cho Lancelot vì từng câu chữ trong bức thư này đều vô cùng quan trọng và mang tính riêng tư.

Một bức thư tình nặc danh với những nét chữ đẹp như tranh vẽ.

Hẳn phải có lí do thì người này mới không đánh máy. Giờ thì Eggsy đã ngờ ngợ nhận ra nguyên nhân. Cậu mới là kẻ ngốc duy nhất ở đây. Một lá thư tình thì không đánh máy và cho dù có thì bản thân cậu không thể tìm ra được phông chữ nào có thể lộng lẫy hơn những thứ cậu đang cầm trên tay. Người này đã quyết định đúng và cậu thầm tạ ơn vì ban nãy đã không nhồi nhét cẩu thả lá thư vào túi quần hay gì đó tương tự.

Nhưng là ai mới được?

Không một thông tin nào trong bức thư cho biết giới tính người gửi hay kỷ niệm bí mật nào đấy chỉ tồn tại riêng giữa bọn họ với nhau. Phòng thư thì người ra kẻ vào mỗi ngày lên đến hàng chục là ít và tất cả họ đều quen biết với cậu. Thật không dám tin ai đó đã để ý tới cậu bấy lâu mà không để lộ bất kì dấu hiệu nào.

Nghe có vẻ giống Arthur.

Một lần nữa, lại là Arthur.

Đây không phải Arthur. Cậu không nên tự huyễn hoặc bản thân hơn nữa. Hẳn cậu đã mải mê bên Arthur mà không nhận ra những dấu hiệu rõ ràng khác xung quanh.

Làm thế nào cậu có thể nghĩ những lời lẽ lãng mạn kiểu này lại do Arthur viết được cơ chứ? Ông ấy vốn không có, uhmm, đoạn gen ấy trong người. Vả lại, ông có thể đơn giản nói thẳng với cậu là xong, cần chi những chuyện thế này.

Hay là Bors? Eggsy khá chắc rằng đã nghe Merlin phàn nàn ít nhất hai lần về chuyện Bors từng bị sao nhãng trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ chỉ bởi vì ông bắt gặp một lọ hoa tulip trong căn hộ của đối tượng.

Hay là Ivaine? Eggsy đã nghe Lancelot từng ngợi ca tài viết lách của Ivaine. Trong tổ chức thậm chí còn có một ấn bản sách lưu hành nội bộ tiểu thuyết của người phụ nữ ấy. Và cô nàng thậm chí còn phát hành một số tập thơ ngoài xã hội với bút danh Arthurius. Hình như Arthur cũng có một bản, à không, nhiều bản thì đúng hơn tất cả các tác phẩm của nhân vật nổi tiếng lừng lẫy trong tổ chức kia. Cũng không hẳn là do đích thân ông đi mua mà Ivaine đã ưu ái tặng riêng cho ông. Lừa ai chứ, nhìn bút danh là đủ hiểu chàng thơ trong mộng của nàng ta là ai rồi. Đừng bảo rằng giờ nàng ta muốn chuyển hướng sang đối tượng trẻ trung hơn. Thật đáng ngờ.

Quá nhiều thứ cần để tâm kể từ ngày Eggsy nhận lá thư đầu tiên.

Phải! Không nghe nhầm đâu. Nói thế nghĩa là cậu đã nhận thêm lá thứ hai sau đó vài tuần.

……….

Đó là một ngày mưa tầm tã, như thông lệ, cậu ghé qua ăn tối cùng Arthur, xài sạch sẽ hộp khăn giấy của ông vì những cú hắt hơi trời giáng do bị mắc mưa lúc chiều, uống một tách trà gừng ấm nóng do đích thân ông pha, nghía qua mấy tập thơ của Ivaine để xem xét kĩ lưỡng hơn nét bút của cô nàng cho lời đề tặng riêng Arthur, rồi rời đi lúc 8h tối, tạt ngang phòng thư như một thói quen hàng ngày dạo gần đây và ngạc nhiên thay, sau vài tuần không một chút tăm tích, một lá thư khác đã nằm im lìm nơi đó.

Người cậu run lên, không biết do cảm lạnh hay do tim cậu đang run rẩy. Cậu cầm lấy, xếp vào túi áo trong hòng bảo vệ nó khỏi những cơn mưa bất chợt bên ngoài rồi lặng lẽ rời đi.

Đêm đấy cậu mở lá thư khi đang nằm yên vị trong chăn của Arthur. Chiếc chăn ấy sẽ có ích cho đêm nay. Cậu muốn nghĩ rằng đấy là ông nhưng dù biết rằng đấy chẳng phải thì ít ra vẫn có thứ khiến cậu phải ngây ngất đôi chút trong niềm khoái cảm.

**_“Dear beautiful Gary!”_ **

****

Tay cậu run rẩy chỉ sau ba chữ ngắn ngủi.

Không! Cậu không dễ dao động thế này. Cậu biết mình yêu Arthur. Thế nhưng, sao những lời này lại đánh thẳng vào trái tim cậu? Cậu dối bản thân rằng cậu vốn không nhận được nhiều tình thương vậy nên khi ai đó viết cho cậu với đầy những niềm yêu thế này khiến cậu có đôi chút xúc động. Nhưng cậu đủ trưởng thành để biết đấy không hẳn chỉ là đôi chút. Giờ thì cậu đã hiểu sức mạnh của ngôn từ, hiểu vì sao dù không đẹp như Lamorak hay tài giỏi như Lancelot nhưng Ivaine vẫn nhận được vô số sự ngưỡng mộ từ những thành viên khác.

**_“Tôi biết mình thật không phải phép khi đã tự ý tạo ra những ảo ảnh của em ở khắp mọi nơi. Tôi biết mình vẫn nhìn thấy em tại những buổi họp hàng tuần. Tôi biết những gì tôi nhìn thấy cũng như những gì mà các thành viên khác sẽ nhìn thấy thông qua đôi kính liên lạc của họ nhưng tôi đã sơ ý tự tạo ra hình ảnh của em cho riêng mình và bên cạnh việc cảm thấy khá xấu hổ, tôi vẫn ngầm thấy hài lòng về bản thân khi chẳng ai trong số họ có thể chiêm ngưỡng em của riêng tôi.”_ **

**_“Em ngồi đấy, dưới ánh chiều tà hắt lên mái tóc. Tôi luôn biết hẳn phải có nguyên nhân mà mọi người thường thích nhìn ra từ khung cửa sổ ấy. Cả cơ thể em như ngời lên trong thứ ánh sáng đầy ma mị. Hẳn đôi mắt nhập nhèm của tôi đã phải chịu đựng quá nhiều khổ đau. Tôi lo sợ em sẽ nhận ra một hình hài cô độc luôn thầm ước ao đoạt được sự quan tâm từ em. Ngày ấy sẽ đến, hãy tin ở tôi, em yêu dấu, em sẽ rời đi mà không buồn ngoảnh lại.”_ **

****

Vậy là Eggsy loại trừ được ông Wood ra khỏi danh sách tình nghi. Nói gì thì nói, ông Wood vốn không thể nào nằm trong danh sách tình nghi. Nhưng để chắc chắn, cậu đã lập một danh sách hẳn hoi với đầy đủ thành viên Kingsman với ông Wood ở cuối bảng vì thật sự ông chỉ đơn thuần là người giúp hiệu may hoạt động theo lẽ thường hòng che mắt thiên hạ và cũng là tạo thêm nguồn thu nhập cho tổ chức. Eggsy ngờ rằng ông thậm chí còn chẳng biết họ thực ra là ai. Bức thư thứ hai đã nói rõ người này gặp Eggsy hàng tuần trong các buổi họp và có thể nhìn thấy cậu qua kính chuyên dụng, vậy nên ông Wood đã được loại trừ sau Lancelot và Percival. Ai cũng biết hai người đấy là một đôi lộ liễu nhất trong hội nên chẳng có gì để nghi ngờ hết. Mặc dù đau khổ nhưng Eggsy cũng đã gạch tên Arthur sau ba ngày chần chừ. Cần phải thực tế để tìm ra đối tượng là ai. Cậu không bảo rằng cậu sẽ xem xét thay thế vị trí của Arthur trong lòng bằng người này, nhưng đây là chuyện cần thiết làm rõ. Ít ra thì cậu cũng có thể mặt đối mặt nói lời cám ơn và nói vài lời mong họ hãy quên cậu đi vì cậu đã có đối tượng cho riêng mình. Cậu hiểu cảm giác yêu đơn phương là như thế nào và không cần thiết để con người này sống trong vô vọng.

Chuyện này là do Arthur. Không phải khi không cậu lại tử tế đến vậy. Mấy thứ này đã được Arthur nhắc đi nhắc lại suốt bao năm qua. Khá là xấu hổ khi phải thừa nhận rằng bấy lâu nay quả thực cậu đã sống như một tên khốn nếu vận mệnh không run rủi đẩy cậu bay thẳng vào Arthur.

Dù cho những lá thư trông có vẻ ngẫu hứng nhưng Eggsy phải thừa nhận đối tượng của cậu đã có sự chuẩn bị kĩ càng trong nội dung. Mỗi lá thư đều về một chủ đề khác nhau. Và mỗi chủ đề như thế ngày một tiến sâu hơn tới những vấn đề cốt lõi thầm kín mà đối tượng đang ấp ủ. Cậu đặt lá thư xuống giường, nhặt lấy một chiếc gối của Arthur mà ôm ấp trong lòng. Người này khiến tâm tư cậu dao động, mỗi một hình ảnh tự họa chính cậu trong tâm tưởng của họ khiến từng dây cảm xúc trong tim cậu nhảy múa giai điệu yêu thương. Cậu chưa từng được yêu như thế trước đây, ngay cả đối với Arthur, nói thế có phần không công bằng cho Arthur vì ông ấy không phải dạng sẽ nói với cậu những điều như thế, cậu không chắc về thứ tình cảm mà ông đang mang và ông không biết về thứ tình cảm mà cậu đang ấp ủ trong lòng. Đến giờ thì Eggsy đã xem xét tất cả chữ viết tay của thành viên trong cái hội này nhưng vẫn vô vọng. Liệu còn người nào mà cậu đã bỏ sót hay không? Hay một ai đó nằm trong thành phần bí mật chỉ mình Arthur và Merlin mới biết cách liên lạc?

Nếu đây không phải Arthur thì phải chăng cậu nên mang lá thư đến nhờ ông xem giúp?

Ôi không! Cậu đang nghĩ cái gì vậy chứ?

Cậu úp mặt vào gối của Arthur rồi lăn lộn trên giường hờn giận với chính mình.

Arthur có mùi thật dễ chịu.

Và lá thư cũng vậy.

……….

Khoan đã. Cậu vừa nghĩ gì vậy?

Cậu lại ép chiếc gối vào mũi mình. Không sai đi đâu được.

Rồi ngửi qua chăn, và quần áo trong tủ của ông một lượt. Đoạn cậu lôi chiếc áo cardigan cashmere màu kem ưa thích của ông ra vùi vào mũi, nhắm mắt lại và hít vào một hơi thật sâu như con nghiện đang lên cơn say thuốc.

Đây là mùi đặc trưng của ông.

Cậu chuyển sang lá thư rồi quay về phòng lấy lá thư thứ nhất ra.

Tất cả đều giống nhau.

Chuyện quái quỷ gì đây?

Tim cậu bắt đầu đập dồn dập trong lồng ngực.

Nhưng đấy không phải chữ viết của Arthur. Cậu chắc chắn về điều đó. Và cậu cũng chắc chắn ông già ấy chẳng đời nào nhờ ai khác viết hộ mấy thứ này.

…

…

Ôi…không…

Cái mùi ấy lại…

Cậu đang cần tập trung.

Không phải nữa chứ? Chuyện này vừa diễn ra lúc sáng thôi mà. Cơ thể cậu như lả đi trên giường của Arthur. Cậu không thể nghĩ gì cho ra hồn khi mùi hương của ông quanh quẩn khắp chốn trong căn phòng này. Nó luôn là chất xúc tác hoàn hảo như những đêm “thác loạn” của riêng cậu.

Ông ấy sẽ giết mày nếu ông biết mày đã làm gì trên giường của ông, Eggsy!

Nếu đấy không chỉ là một chiếc gối, một cái áo len mà là một con người bằng xương bằng thịt thì sao?

Tâm trí cậu bắt đầu mơ mộng về vòng tay đẹp đẽ đến diệu kì của ông. Cảm giác được ôm ấp trong lòng con người đó hẳn phải ấm áp như thiên đường.

Liệu có quá mức nếu cậu đòi hỏi ở ông những điều này những hai lần mỗi ngày hay không?

Arthur sẽ giết mày bằng chính lưỡi dao của ổng mất thôi Eggsy. Nếu như ổng biết được.

“Nếu như ông biết được?”

“Harry!”

Tên ông như tắt nghẽn nơi trái Adam của cậu, răng cậu cắn chặt vào gối để không phải thoát ra tiếng rên sâu hơn.

Ôi! Những lá thư…Nếu đấy là ông…

Harry của em…

Và cậu như thấy bản thân bùng nổ với những hình ảnh ông khắc họa ở khắp mọi nơi trong tâm trí cùng những hy vọng xa xỉ mà lần đầu tiên trong đời Eggsy cho phép bản thân hy vọng.

……….

Sau một tuần xâu chuỗi sự kiện và để ý mọi hành động từ Arthur, cậu đã lấy hết can đảm đến chất vấn ông. Cậu biết ông sẽ không nói dối. Nhưng cho dù đấy không phải ông thì cậu cũng quyết sẽ cho ông biết tình cảm của bản thân. Nếu con người ấy đã có thể dũng cảm đến thế thì cậu cũng sẽ như vậy. Cậu đã phải chịu đựng chuyện này quá đủ rồi và cậu cũng sợ cả Ivaine. Ai mà biết được chuyện này nếu để quá lâu liệu sẽ phát sinh vấn đề đáng lo ngại gì khác nữa hay không.

Cậu nắm tay lại sau lưng, chậm rãi tiến vào văn phòng ông sau tiếng gõ cửa.

“Hôm nay em đến sớm.” – ông dừng bút hướng mắt vào cậu.

“Ở đây có camera không?”

“Có”

“Em muốn ông tắt nó.”

Ông chăm chú nhìn cậu hồi lâu nhằm ước định tính quan trọng của vấn đề.

“Merlin! Xin vui lòng để chúng tôi được riêng tư.”

Cậu đưa tay khóa cánh cửa phía sau. Đôi mắt ông dõi theo đầy thận trọng. Nó không còn tươi vui như mọi ngày mà ánh lên sự cảnh giác sắc lẻm.

“Không có máy thu âm?”

“Không.”

“Vậy ông vui lòng kéo cả rèm cửa giúp em.”

Ông đưa tay nhấn vào một nút nào đấy trên bàn làm việc, vài giây sau Eggsy thấy cuối cùng thì họ cũng được riêng tư với nhau. Thật đáng ngạc nhiên khi cậu nhận ra chân mình vẫn còn đang vững vàng đến vậy.

“Có chuyện gì sao Eggsy?”

Ông không có vẻ gì sợ hãi, ông biết Eggsy chẳng bao giờ gây hại đến ông, cậu có thể chết vì ông, chỉ là ông đang dò xét gương mặt cậu.

Khoảnh khắc rút hai phong thư trong túi áo ra, cậu thề rằng đã thấy thoáng dao động trong mắt ông nhưng cậu sẽ đợi để có được lời xác nhận.

“Chúng là của ông?”

“Đúng vậy.”

Câu trả lời thẳng thừng của ông khiến cậu bị shock. Cậu chưa kịp chuẩn bị để đón nhận sự thật chớp nhoáng đến vậy. Eggsy vốn nghĩ ông sẽ quanh quẩn bên lề khá lâu nhưng cậu đã lầm, ông luôn rạch ròi trong mọi vấn đề.

“Tại sao?”

“Em muốn biết nguyên nhân tôi yêu em hay nguyên nhân vì sao đến giờ phút này tôi mới đề cập đến nó sau bảy năm?”

“Sau bảy năm? Ông…”

“Đúng vậy. Tôi đã mang trong mình cảm giác này bảy năm rồi.”

“Sao ông không chỉ đơn giản là nói với em?”

“Em nghĩ việc đấy đơn giản hay sao?”

Ông luôn có cách để khiến cậu phải ngậm miệng lại và rút sạch năng lượng ra khỏi cơ thể luôn rực lửa của cậu. Ông nói đúng, bọn họ bên nhau bảy năm nhưng cậu chỉ mới nhận ra cảm xúc thật của bản thân vài năm trở lại đây. Cậu đã có quá nhiều mối quan hệ xã hội trước đây. Cậu vùng vẫy trong cơn lũ xúc cảm của tuổi trẻ, cậu mải đắm chìm trong vòng tay của người khác để rồi trở về vòng tay ông trong sự an ủi, sự cảm thông – thứ mà cậu vẫn luôn lầm tưởng.

“Em đã không “biết” tôi, Eggsy. Tôi muốn sự trải nghiệm giúp em hiểu rõ hơn về bản thân mình. Sự trẻ trung thuở ấy là một trở ngại lớn trong việc nhận biết em thật sự cần điều gì trong đời. Và tôi không thể cứ bày tỏ hết mọi thứ như thế với em. Em sẽ rời đi. Tôi thậm chí còn lớn tuổi hơn cha em. Và nếu như em vẫn chưa nhận ra thì tôi là một người đàn ông. Vậy nên, Eggsy! Việc đó vốn không hề đơn giản như em tưởng.”

Cậu im lặng, chăm chú nhìn vào người đàn ông, những câu chữ trong thư như đang hiện ra với một sức sống mới khi mà giờ đây nó đã có âm vực hẳn hoi. Cậu đã thèm khát biết bao khi chính ông là người sẽ nói những lời ấy với cậu, không phải qua thư mà bằng chính chất giọng ngọt ngào, mềm mại, trầm ấm của ông.

“Vậy ra đó là nguyên nhân ông âm thầm chăm sóc em.”

“Tôi chỉ có mình em.”

Có thể Arthur không nhận ra, sau mỗi lời ông nói, cơn bão từ trong cậu lại như tích điện lớn hơn.

Cậu lặng đi, để mặc bão tố trong lòng ngày một trỗi dậy mạnh mẽ hơn.

“Giờ thì em đã biết. Tôi…Nếu em không…Nếu tôi đã gây ra bất kì sự bất tiện nào, tôi sẽ hiểu vì sao em muốn rời đi hoặc tôi sẽ…”

Ông chậm rãi rút ra một phong thư khác không biết đã được đặt trong ngăn bàn bao lâu nhưng lần này nó có tiêu đề bên ngoài hẳn hoi với nội dung có lẽ chẳng ai trong tổ chức này cảm thấy dễ chịu gì cho cam và cậu không muốn mình chính là nguyên nhân khiến mọi người mất đi một vị lãnh đạo thế này.

Cậu đặt những lá thư cầm trên tay lên bệ lò sưởi và chậm rãi bước vòng qua chiếc bàn làm việc đang chắn giữa cả hai và tiến đến gần ông đang ngồi bất động trên ghế. Cậu tiến vào lòng ông, ngực áp vào ngực ông, đoạn vòng tay ôm lấy cổ ông. Nhân tiện hất bay luôn tờ đơn từ chức xuống sàn. Còn lâu ông mới được rời khỏi đây.

Sau một thoáng ngập ngừng, ông vòng tay ôm chặt lấy tấm lưng cậu.

Ôi!!!! Chính là cảm giác này.

…

…

“Merlin biết chuyện này đúng không?”

Ông khẽ gật đầu xác nhận.

“Hóa ra đó là thứ hai người hay bàn riêng với nhau. Em sẽ giết ông ta.”

Đoạn cậu chôn mũi mình vào cổ và tóc ông. Hít vào những hơi thật sâu mùi hương khiến cậu nghiện ngập ngày đêm.

Ông có vị như thiên đường.

Không biết đã bao lâu kể từ khi họ chấp nhận vòng tay của nhau. Một khoảng lặng như dài đến thiên thu. Lặng đến mức Merlin hẳn có thể đã nghĩ có chuyện không hay xảy đến với Arthur. Không phải Merlin không tin tưởng vào khả năng của Arthur nhưng ông ấy vốn luôn biết Arthur không bao giờ có thể đối đầu với Eggsy. Dù cậu có giết ông, ông vẫn sẽ vui lòng chấp nhận cái chết do cậu mang lại. Lặng đến mức tiếng Merlin đã thực sự vang vọng ngoài cửa.

“Ông ổn chứ Arthur?”

Eggsy từ chối rời khỏi chân ông, cậu dán chặt hơn vào thân thể ông, từ chối sự hiện diện của Merlin. Khoảnh khắc này đặc biệt đến mức khiến cả hai không buồn động đậy. Cậu sẽ không để Merlin phá hỏng nó.

“Tôi ổn, cám ơn Merlin. Và vui lòng hủy tất cả lịch hẹn còn lại trong ngày giúp tôi.”

Và tiếng chân Merlin ngày một nhỏ dần khuất sau phòng chờ, nơi dẫn trở ra sảnh chính.

“Nhưng ông chưa bao giờ hủy hẹn.”

Cậu ghé môi lại hôn nhẹ lên gò má ửng hồng nơi ông.

“Tôi khá là thiên vị trong rất nhiều trường hợp. Chỉ là em chưa nhận ra.”

“Như là?”

Ông kéo cậu lại cho một nụ hôn trên môi.

“Tôi dành hầu hết thời gian trong ngày chơi với em đấy thôi.”

Và một nụ hôn nữa.

“Bữa chiều của tôi toàn những món em thích đó thôi. Em biết tôi không thích thịt đỏ còn gì.”

“Tôi đã giật được cái bánh donut chocolate cuối cùng khỏi tay Percival hòng để dành cho em còn gì.”

“Và vụ bê bối ở Florida. Tôi đã đích thân đi giải quyết hậu hoạn cho em không phải sao bé cưng. Có trời mới biết Merlin đã sợ đến mức nào khi tôi quyết định rời đây trong hai ngày.”

Sau mỗi dẫn chứng, đôi môi Eggsy lại khao khát đón nhận thêm một nụ hôn mới từ ông.

“Là ông sao? Vụ đấy quả thực bê bối. Em đã để lại vật chứng khắp nơi. Đến giờ em vẫn nghĩ Merlin là người dọn dẹp hậu hoạn ấy.”

“Em yêu ông đến chết mất thôi Arthur.”

Cậu áp má lên trán ông nũng nịu. Dù sao thì ông cũng đã hủy hết lịch hẹn rồi. Cậu sẽ chiếm dụng ông trọn vẹn ngày hôm nay. Không có gì phải vội.

“Nhưng những lá thư, đấy không phải nét chữ thường ngày của ông.”

“Việc này rất ít người biết, rằng tôi thuận cả hai tay. Những bức thư của em là do tôi viết bằng tay trái. Tôi biết em sẽ dò tìm trong danh sách nên… Tôi chưa đủ can đảm để cho em biết về bản thân, tôi sợ em sẽ không chấp nhận nhưng tôi đồng thời cũng không muốn sống trong sự dằn vặt lâu hơn nữa.”

“Merlin cũng biết luôn đúng không?”

“Đừng giết ông ấy.”

“Không! Lần này em sẽ giết ông.”

Cậu kéo ông vào một nụ hôn đúng nghĩa, nụ hôn chờ đợi, ẩn nhẫn, kín kẽ bao năm. Họ như tan ra trên môi nhau và Arthur, Eggsy chưa từng nghĩ người đàn ông luôn được mệnh danh là sắt thép này lại có thể mềm mại đến thế trong vòng tay cậu. Ông hôn cậu hệt như cách ông vẫn luôn yêu chiều cậu trong mọi việc.

“Em đã nghĩ về điều này hàng đêm, em thậm chí còn thực hiện cả những thứ tồi tệ trên giường của ông, với hình ảnh của ông, mùi hương của ông khắp nơi trong căn phòng ấy. Nhiều đêm em đã không thể chịu nổi.”

“Em đã không hề có một chút manh mối nào từ những lá thư của ông. Em đã cố gắng xâu chuỗi sự kiện nhưng đều vô vọng. Em không quen với nét chữ đó và mọi thông tin từ lá thư đều là những ảo ảnh của riêng ông, những cảm xúc của riêng ông, em không thể tìm ra thông tin xác thực từ những điều như vậy được. Nhưng em yêu từng chữ, từng từ mà ông truyền đạt. Ông khiến em thấy được yêu sau bao năm cô độc. Sao ông không bao giờ nói như thế với em? Ông chẳng nói gì cả. Em đã mong muốn đấy chính là ông biết bao và đã bao ngày em đắm chìm trong tuyệt vọng vì đinh ninh rằng đấy chẳng bao giờ có thể là ông. Em cảm thấy tội lỗi vì đã cảm thấy xúc động trước tình cảm của một kẻ khác không phải ông. Em đã sợ, Harry. Em sợ tình cảm dành cho ông sẽ bị lung lay trước con người kia. Rồi em nhận ra những lá thư ấy có mùi hương hệt như ông, như những chiếc gối của ông mà em luôn ôm ấp hàng đêm thay cho hình ảnh ông, như những chiếc áo len, áo sơ mi ưa thích của ông mà em đã tự tiện lấy mặc hàng ngày hòng mang bóng hình ông theo bên mình.”

Chợt cậu khóc. Chẳng hiểu sao cậu lại khóc vào cái giờ phút huy hoàng này.

**_“My dearest beautiful Gary!”_ **

****

Cậu rùng mình trước cơn chấn động thình lình. Giọng ông thầm thì êm như ru.

**_“Tôi thật sự đã chuẩn bị lá thư cuối cùng viết riêng cho em. Tôi quá yếu đuối và hèn nhát để có thể thừa nhận mặc dù đã bên em, yêu em những bảy năm đằng đẵng trong cuộc đời luôn cô độc của chính mình nhưng vẫn không đủ can đảm nói ra những lời này một cách trực diện với em. Tôi những có ý muốn chôn vùi tất cả. Chỉ cần ngày ngày được bên em, nhìn thấy em, quan tâm em đã đủ cho một kiếp người nhưng bản chất ích kỉ trong tôi lại trỗi dậy vào những lúc không ngờ đến nhất. Liệu có ai không ích kỉ trong tình yêu? Không chỉ riêng tôi, tôi ngày ngày phải nhìn thấy em có những mối quan hệ khác trong xã hội và có Thượng Đế mới biết tôi đã thầm ganh tị và lo sợ đến nhường nào. Tôi muốn em chỉ là của riêng mình, không chỉ những lúc em đến dùng bữa tối hay những lúc tôi cố tình đến ngủ lại cùng em dưới một mái nhà như một gia đình thực sự và em chẳng thể hay biết rằng tôi đã hạnh phúc như những con thiêu thân luôn vui sướng tự thiêu trong lửa, như những chú chim chỉ có thể cất tiếng gáy một lần trong đời trong bụi mận gai định mệnh, tôi biết em vẫn thường xuyên nằm lại trên chiếc giường ấy và nhung nhớ về tôi. Nhưng liệu em có thể chấp nhận một khi đã biết toàn bộ sự thật? Ảo tưởng luôn là điều dễ chấp nhận hơn rất nhiều. Như đã trình bày về những khinh suất tôi đã cố tình tạo ra trong bức thư trước, tôi sống trong mộng ảo với một “em” yêu thương, ngọt ngào và mềm mại trong vòng tay già nua của chính mình. Có lẽ sau lá thư này em đã có những nhận thức rõ ràng hơn về nhân dạng của người đang say đắm trong mối tình đơn phương tuyệt vọng với em.”_ **

****

Một khoảng lặng lại ngân lên, khi tâm trí đang lâng lâng của chính cậu tưởng chừng như bức thư sống ấy đã kết thúc thì giọng ông lại cất lên khe khẽ.

**_“Nhưng vì giờ đây, khi em đang nơi đây, trong vòng tay tôi, mọi kế hoạch trốn chạy của tôi gần như đã bị phá hủy hoàn toàn. Tôi đã không ngờ đến việc em nhận ra tôi qua một hình thái vô hình khác. Lần đầu trong đời, tôi thầm tạ ơn tính quả cảm nơi em. Tôi đoán Thượng Đế luôn mang những con người khiếm khuyết đến bên nhau để khiến cuộc sống vốn bất công này được toàn vẹn hơn. Và cuộc đời tôi kể từ lúc này, với một “em” của hiện thực đang dần học được đức tính “kiên nhẫn đến vô cùng” nơi tôi, lặng im lắng nghe tâm tình của một kẻ già nua, vốn không hề xứng đáng với tạo vật đẹp đẽ nhất mà định mệnh đã hào phóng mang lại cho ông ta, chính thức bước sang một bước ngoặt mang tên hạnh phúc. Tôi đang van nài tình yêu nơi em và hãy để tôi được phép yêu em bằng mọi định nghĩa mà đôi ta có thể mường tượng cho cuộc tình này.”_ **

……….

“Merlin có biết về chuyện này không?”

“Chuyện gì cưng?”

“Về chuyện ông sẽ trở nên như thế này trong những lá thư và ông có thể gây tính sát thương cao gấp ngàn lần khi cầm bút thay vì dao ấy.”

“Ông ta biết về vế thứ hai. Tôi sẽ không mạo hiểm để ai đó khác biết được vế đầu đâu.” – ông cười trước câu đùa từ em.

“Nhưng mà…Harry này!”

“Bé yêu của tôi làm sao?”

Cậu chỉ muốn chết chìm trong câu hỏi yêu chiều ấy từ ông.

“Em không muốn đấy là lá thư cuối cùng.”

…

“Thi thoảng, ông lại viết thư cho em nhé?”

"Như em muốn, em yêu."


End file.
